


tu boca mi adicción

by likebrightness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany watches Santana teach Puck how to blow smoke rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tu boca mi adicción

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for kink bingo: oral fixation. Title from Shakira’s “Tu boca.” Translation: your mouth my addiction.

  
  
Brittany can’t stop fidgeting.

She’s used to being fidgety, likes dancing and jumping and moving too much to just sit around most of the time. Santana helps, usually, lets her stroke her arm or something, but she’s not helping right now.

Santana is not helping.

Instead, she’s teaching Puck how to blow smoke rings.

Generally, Brittany likes Santana’s mouth. It’s all pink and full and she spends about half her time smirking, with that one corner turned up a little more than the other. Brittany really likes that.

But right now Brittany kind of hates Santana’s mouth. She kind of hates Santana, because she’s pretty sure her best friend is doing this on purpose.

Santana bites on the end of her cigar and when she pulls it away to blow smoke, Brittany can see where it is darker at the tip, wet with Santana’s mouth. The brunette glances over at her friend, and her eyes are darker than usual, too, and Brittany knows what that means.

Brittany wants alone time with Santana, right fucking now.

Puck can’t blow smoke rings because he’s too focused on how Santana’s mouth looks like it’s wrapped around an air dick while she’s trying to teach him, but it’s Brittany who Santana keeps looking at.

“Puckerman, stop being such a douche,” Santana snaps. “Just because I’m talking about my tongue doesn’t mean I’m going to use it on you.”

She rolls her eyes but they land on Brittany again and the blonde might not be the smartest person in the room, but she’s pretty sure that look means Santana’s going to use her tongue on _her_ later. She shivers.

“You cold, Britt-Britt?” Santana asks.

Brittany swallows audibly. Santana is all faux-causual, doesn’t even look at the blonde, and the right corner of her mouth quirks up, just a bit.

The smoke rings are nice. They’re pretty, Brittany thinks, and she likes how the cigar smoke is thick enough that they stay as rings for a while—when Santana does this with pot, the smoke dissipates too quickly. Usually when San does this, Brittany wishes she could blow smoke hearts or smoke ducks or some shape other than just rings, ’cause honestly, they get old after a while. But now, Brittany’s not really thinking about the rings at all; she’s not even looking at them. She can’t tear her eyes away from Santana’s mouth, from the way it hollows around the smoke, lips puckered in an open O.

Brittany’s mouth is dry, completely, but she knows Santana’s is wet and warm and will taste a little sweet and a little like a tree, which sounds weird, but isn’t—when Santana first told her the cigars she liked tasted woodsy, Brittany wrinkled her nose. But then Santana kissed her, smoke still in her mouth, and Brittany doesn’t think it’s gross anymore. She really likes how Santana tastes normally, likes her vanilla chapstick (she wore cherry until I Kissed A Girl came out), but sometimes she makes Santana smoke just so she can kiss the flavor out of her mouth.

Santana blows more smoke rings, all lips and tongue and Brittany doesn’t even say anything, just stands, grabs her friend by the wrist, and drags her from Puck’s basement. He yells, but they ignore him, racing up the steps. Brittany doesn’t have to look to know Santana’s smirking. She so isn’t going to make it out of Puck’s backyard without pushing the girl against a tree and tasting that fucking mouth.

  



End file.
